csipresidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Martin Luther King High School
Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. College Preparatory High School (commonly known as King College Prep, King) is a public 4–year selective enrollment magnet high school located in the Kenwood neighborhood on the south side of Chicago, Illinois, United States. King is one of the Chicago Public School System's ten selective enrollment schools, which means that its approximately 900 students must apply for acceptance, based on academic achievement and test scores. In 2010, under then principal Jeff Wright, King College Prep was named a "Silver Medal" school by "U.S. News and World Report" in its annual rankings of America's best high schools. Curriculum and activities Honors classes and Advanced Placement courses are offered in every subject area. College coursework is accessible through King’s college and university partners. The student body is approximately 98% African American. The school is perhaps best known for its association with the sport of basketball. Both its boys' and girls' teams have shown success at the state level. King has a history of excelling in other sports and academics as well: Baseball, football, softball, track and field, Liberal Arts Major, Honors Math and Science courses. Athletics King competes in the Chicago Public League (CPL) and is a member of the Illinois High School Association (IHSA).7 King's teams are known as the Jaguars. The basketball teams finished in the top four of their respective IHSA sponsored state championship tournament.King has won 17 basketball state championships, has finished in the top four in state 38 times, and has made 54 appearances in the state final tournament; all of which are records for the state of Illinois. The boys' basketball team has won the state championship six times (1957–58, 1959–60, 1995–96, 1997–98, 2006–07, 2010–11), has four times placed 3rd (1960–61, 1990–91, 2004–05, 2005–06), and twice finished 4th (1981–82, 1982–83).Courtney Hargrays, the head coach of the 07 championship team, is the only coach to win the Chicago city title and state title in his first year. The school's team figures prominently in the 1994 documentary film Hoop Dreams. The King girls' basketball team has been state champions eight times (1981–82, 1984–85, 1988–89, 1989–90, 2003–04, 2004–05, 2005–06, 2006–07, 2017-18, 2018-19) and runners-up three times (1979–80, 1985–86, 1993–94) in addition to placing 3rd six times (1980–81, 1982–83, 1987–88, 1996–97, 1997–98, 2008–09) and 4th four times in (1983–84, 1991–92, 1992–93, 1998–99). Notabe alumni * Arthur Agee (1991) – former Chicago-area basketball player, teacher and motivational speaker; best known for being profiled in documentary film Hoop Dreams * Jeff Allen (2008) - NFL offensive lineman for the Houston Texans and Kansas City Chiefs. * Dana Davis (1997) - Actress (Madea's Christmas, Coach Carter) * Michael Clarke Duncan (1976) – Academy Award–nominated actor (The Green Mile, Armageddon).9 * Mariah García, (2001) – Actress and Model * Rashard Griffith (1993) – former professional basketball player (1995–2004) who predominantly played in European basketball leagues.10 * Thomas Hamilton (1993) – a former NBA center.11 * Marcus Liberty (1987) – former NBA forward (1990–94), who spent most of his NBA career with the Denver Nuggets.1213 * Leilani Mitchell (2007) - WNBA point guard for the Washington Mystics, played collegiately at University of Memphis * Hadiya Pendleton – a 15-year-old African–American girl who was a majorette in King's marching band that was fatally shot in the back in Chicago on January 29, 2013, about a week after performing at President Barack Obama's second inauguration. Outgoing White House Press Secretary and Treasury Secretary nominee Jacob Lew released a statement of condolence.1415 * Paul Pierce (1998) – Hall of Fame NBA forward (1998–2017), who spent most of his NBA career with the Boston Celtics * Jeff Teague (2007) - NBA point guard for the Atlanta Hawks, played collegiately at University of North Carolina. Notable staff * Landon "Sonny" Cox – a jazz saxophone player who served as the school's head boys basketball coach. * Dorothy Gaters has been the girls basketball coach since 1975. She has led the team to over 900 victories, and in 2009 became the third girls basketball coach to receive the Morgan Wooten Lifetime Achievement Award from the Naismith Memorial Basketball Hall of Fame. References Category:Schools